1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image processing technique capable of converting a color gamut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color reproduction domain of a display may be enlarged according to improvement of a color display technology. In particular, as compared with the general RGB standards, a liquid crystal monitor using an LED backlight, an organic EL display, etc., may realize a wider color reproduction domain. In the event that a signal corresponding to a narrow color gamut is provided to a wide color gamut display, a technique of converting a color gamut from a narrow color gamut to a wide color gamut may become important for good expression.
For example, in the event that a display having an Adobe® RGB color space displays an image having a sRGB color space without modification, such an image may be expressed as clearly changed color formation. This problem may be generated mismatch of color gamut used. This phenomenon may be caused when image data made up using a narrow color gamut is displayed by a wide color gamut display.